


Atmosphere

by primr0se



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Casa Amor, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primr0se/pseuds/primr0se
Summary: Bobby has time to reflect on his emotions while the girls are away at Casa Amor."I guess distance does make the heart grow fonder.” Noah empathized, looking at Bobby.





	Atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had no intention of doing Casa Amor from Bobby's POV until DarthVada88 on Reddit recommended I do it, so thank you for the nudge. My phone had a note filled to the BRIM with ideas. I hope you like it!

The villa was quieter than most mornings with the absence of the girls still lingering in the air. There was a noticeable tension in the villa due to the recoupling from the night before, and Bobby was aiming to have it hashed out before they returned. Even as the self-proclaimed mediator of the villa he understood some problems wouldn’t be sorted until certain couples had a proper sit down conversation, but at the very least, he could open up the bigger conversation and allow the smaller knots to knead themselves out.

“Such a mess.” He sighs as he portions eggs onto plates. Thanks to Jakub, all of the couples were mismatched, and Bobby had worrisome feeling this girl’s trip would complicate things even further.

“Morning, mate. Alright?” Gary asks, rubbing his eyes as the morning light made him squint. Bobby could tell his friend hadn’t slept well, either. 

“Yeah, how about you?” he replies. The boys share a knowing look as Bobby hands his friend a plate.

“As good as I can be after last night, I suppose. Thanks, by the way.” Gary admits, sitting down at the island and exhaling deeply. “Are you planning on talking to Lucas today?” Gary continues.

The recoupling was messy from the start, but it went wrong almost immediately after starting for Bobby. Jakub took Hope from Noah, and apparently Lucas, which led to Lucas recoupling with the only girl he’s managed to see as more than a friend in the villa. He tried to be a good sport about it, but the look of disappointment on his love’s face made his heart sink.

“I probably should,” Bobby starts, apprehensively. “I just want to know where his head is at. Obviously, he needed to choose someone, and evidently, he’s got good taste, but…we were happy, you know?” Bobby continues, his voice growing quieter as he finishes.

“That I do, mate. I felt like Lozza and I were finally on the same page. Chelsea is a sweetheart, but…” his voice trails off.

“You were ready to go all in.” Bobby empathized. He, too, was trying to find the right time to sit down with his girl and lower the walls guarding his heart. It wasn’t until she came around, he realized how locked down he kept it, but she’d found her way to slip through some of his defenses regardless.

“Yeah…” Gary admits, clearly gutted. The boys share a deflated look knowing there’s a long day ahead of them.

One by one, the other boys file into the kitchen, exchanging whispers of speculation. Bobby, not one to dwell on negatives for too long, welcomes the new energy gratefully.

“Morning, lads! What has everyone’s chins wagging this morning?” he asks. 

“We’re wondering if the girls are headed to Casa Amor.” Noah explains, the worry in his voice more apparent than he seems to think. “They’ve never gone on a girl’s trip, and we’re about half way through…”

Bobby feels his heart sink. He’d also been worried the girl’s trip would be meant to stir up more drama considering they were asked not to tell the boys they’d be leaving. Although concerned, he smiles, thinking back to this morning and the heartfelt goodbye he’d exchanged with his love. He’d admitted to her that things were always different when she wasn’t around, and after a playful back and forth of who would miss each other most he’d told her, indirectly, that he’s already found what he’s looking for.

_ “Right now, I think if you ever left the villa, I’d walk straight out after you.” _

The unmistakable tone of a text rings out and pulls Bobby’s attention away from his thoughts.

“Boys, the girls left this morning for a mini break. During their stay at Casa Amor they’ll get to know six new boys. While they are away, you have the company of six new girls. #staycation #whilethecatsaway” Noah reads, then he looks around at the group.

Bobby takes a moment to let the text sink in; his relationship with his girl had been tested before. They’ve managed to overcome Priya breaking them up, if only for a day or two, and she barely bat an eyelash when Henrik and Lucas came in. Yet, he couldn’t shake the feeling of the doubt in the back of his mind; not doubt of her loyalty, but doubting he was good enough for her.

“Six new girls? Nice!” Jakub smirked. Bobby watched as Noah’s eyes narrowed.

“Steady on, Jakub. You’ve just turned the villa upside down to get the girl you wanted.” Noah replied, disdain obvious in his tone.

“Well, yeah, but what about the new girls that will turn the villa upside down to get me?” Jakub says, smirking to himself. Bobby see’s Noah tense up and decides to interject here.

“Boys, it’s clear we have a lot to work through from last night. It’s no secret most of us aren’t in our ideal couples, but if we’re going to have words about it, let’s make sure we keep it civil.” Bobby reasoned. He saw Noah calm a bit, relaxing his once clenched his fist and taking a needed breath. “Besides, for most of us, there isn’t much we can mend until the girls get back, so let’s try and enjoy our time.” He continued.

“Yeah, to be fair, this is actually great timing for me.” Rahim joined in. “I know it’s kind of awkward for everyone else, but I agree with Bobby. Let’s focus on the now.”

There’s a noticeable shift in the tension as the air around them seems to become lighter, that is, before Lucas speaks up.

“Six new girls or not, I know I won’t be switching. I’ve been waiting for my chance to sweep her off her feet since I first walked in.” Bobby overhears this and presses his lips together, frustrated by the confirmation he’s just been waiting for his opportunity to swoop in.

“Lucas, mind if we have a chat?” he almost surprises himself. Bobby wasn’t the type to get caught up in drama. He’d much sooner step aside and allow the happiness of the group to flourish, but he knew his girl, and he knew she wasn’t interested in him.

Lucas looks surprised too as he nods, leaving his place in the kitchen, and follows Bobby to the bean bags where they each take a seat. There’s an awkward silence between them, neither of them sure of where to start.

“I get why you picked her.” Bobby begins, empathizing with him. After all, his girl was spicier than sriracha.

“You do?” Lucas asked, eyebrow quirking.

“Of course, I do. I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact that she’s picked me up until now,” he admits, counting his lucky stars. “but we were happy. And now, if you decide to crack on with someone else, my girl could be at risk of going home.” 

“Well, you don’t have to worry about her getting sent home. I know you feel strong in your couple. Honestly, mate, I had no intention of recoupling with her last night. I wanted to pick Hope,” Lucas admits, looking down and seemingly lost for words. “but obviously you saw how that played out.”

Bobby nods, now understanding that this disaster recoupling was bound to happen one way or the other between Jakub, Noah, and Lucas.

“Anyway,” Lucas continued, “I’ve felt like we had a spark since our first date, but she’s never wanted to take a chance on me since things were going so well with you two. It only seemed to make sense to act on it last night with the way everything else was working.”

He takes in Lucas’ words, disagreeing with each one, but trying to find a common ground without blowing this out of proportion.

“It made sense in your eyes to couple up with a girl who’s been with the same guy since day one?” Bobby scoffed, attitude slipping out of him unintentionally. He could take a lot, and he could certainly dish it back – he’d grown up with a sister, after all – but to insinuate she only stayed with him because he was the safe option? He knew his girl better than that.

“Look, I’ve done my best not to step on any toes so far. It didn’t work out with Marisol, and now at the very least I can make sure she’s safe. I’m not going to risk my chance with her for some girls we’ll have two or three days with.” Lucas said, visibly annoyed as his face scrunched further with every word. “Besides, you shouldn’t be so scared of competition.” Lucas continued, regaining his calm demeanor as a smirk crept onto his face.

“It’s not a competition. I just want her to be happy.” Bobby states, meeting Lucas’ eyes with a confident gaze. His own words about living in the moment are circling around his head. It’s been a relatively mature conversation overall, and it’s gone as well as it could’ve. The boys both stand and brush themselves off knowing it’s settled until she comes back.

“May the best man win.” Lucas replies, seemingly jokingly, and sticks his hand out to shake on it. Bobby eyed him up and down, not impressed by his choice of words.

“My girl isn’t some kind of trophy, mate. She’s an amazing woman who deserves some respect.” Bobby stated, voice slightly raised, although unintentionally as he refuses to meet his hand. “I can promise you if that’s how you plan on speaking about her there’s no “competition” to be had.” He continues, doing his best to keep his calm when he’s absolutely fuming and emphasizing competition with air quotes.

“Oi! You two alright?” Gary asks, making his way to the bean bags with the other boys following close behind.

“Why do you keep calling her your girl, anyway? Sure, you’ve been together since day one, but you haven’t made it official yet, have you? Until then, she’s fair game.” Lucas huffs, hitting Bobby where it hurts.

Bobby distantly hears Noah telling Lucas to back off as he’s stuck in his own mind. It was true, he hadn’t asked her to be his girlfriend yet, but it wasn’t because he didn’t want to. Firstly, he wanted to plan something intricate so she knew just how special she was to him. In one of their earliest conversations he’d mentioned regretting not jumping out of his best mate Dean’s wedding cake on his special day, so she knew he was the type to go all out. The only other thing holding him back was the voice in the back of his mind telling him that she could do – and deserved – better than he could was.

“Guys, who is Jakub talking to?” Noah asked, bringing Bobby back from his thoughts. Their eyes fell to the entrance way where Jakub was already cracking on with the new arrivals. Bobby looked down at his feet and let out a sigh, knowing the next few days were going to be trying. Yet, he picked himself up just as quickly as he took those pestering feelings and pushed them to the back of his mind, knowing these new girls were going to need a friend to rely on in this villa.

A few hours had passed, and Bobby was taking his time getting to know the new girls. Most of them were out right going for Rahim, which was hilarious considering he still couldn’t get his banter right, but ladies didn’t seem to mind. Jakub seemed to be cracking on any girl that looked his way, and Noah seemed to be keeping a close eye on him throughout the day as he sulked in the background.

To think, Bobby felt the villa had a weird vibe the day before.

Bobby was as involved in the conversations as he could be to distract himself from the thoughts of his love in another villa when they were suddenly interrupted by a text tone.

Gary stands and reads, “Boys, please make your way upstairs and pack your partners suitcase while they’re away. #girlsontour #forgetmenots”

The boys exchange looks with one another and excuse themselves, making their ways upstairs. Bobby couldn’t help but feel helpless considering he was technically supposed to be packing Marisol’s things. It’ll be easy enough, he thought. All Marisol needed was coffee, her red lipstick, and a true crime book to keep her settled. That meant Lucas would be able to take full advantage of this opportunity to let Bobby’s girl know she was in his thoughts.

As the boys walked into the room they began chatting excitedly all about the new girls, but Bobby was being uncharacteristically quiet along with Noah, who hadn’t said much since the girls arrived.

Hoping for the best, Bobby took out his favorite button up and folded it nicely, spraying it with his cologne. If there was one thing his girl loved, it was wearing his clothes. He, just as much, loved seeing her wear them as it was one of the of the countless ways he was able to show her off yet give her the space she needed. Bobby began walking to Lucas, shirt in hand, and saw he was doing the exact same thing.

“I mean, I know how much she likes to wear guys’ shirts. She always says they’re much more comfortable.” Lucas says, placing his t-shirt on top of the clothes pile in the suitcase. He adds a note on top with “wish you were here” written in eyeliner. Bobby feels his face drop as his eyes fall to the button up in his hands. No use in asking now, especially not with the way that conversation went earlier…but he needed to try.

“Lucas, would you mind putting this in there as well? It’s her favorite shirt to sleep in.” Bobby asks, timidly. Lucas eyed him up suspiciously.

“I think she’ll find mine more comfortable. I respect what you were trying to do there, though.” Lucas replies, closing the suitcase to further his point. Bobby presses his lips together in a thin line.

_ So that’s how it is? _

“Alright. Fair enough.” Bobby sighs and turns back to Marisol’s suitcase. He puts the button up on the bed and packs a pair of his socks; in his mind, it’s his blessing to crack on, and a reminder not to get cold feet now that she has her chance.

Before he knew it, the sun had set and evening was upon them. He’d spent time with the girls throughout the day and now generally knew who everyone was, though, they were much more interested in getting to know Jakub and Rahim. Lucas seemed to be sticking to his word for now and keeping the girls at arm’s length, though Bobby noticed he seemed to gravitate towards Blake naturally. Bobby was currently trying to cheer up Noah, but he wasn’t having it.

“How much does a polar bear weigh?” Bobby asks, trying not to smile. Noah sighs and toys with the duvet edges on the day bed they’re sitting on.

“How much?” Noah replies, not even attempting to hide his annoyance.

“Enough to break the ice! Like you should be doing with the new girls.” Bobby suggested, keeping a light heart even during the trying times.

“The last thing I want to do is talk to new girls. I don’t know how you’re holding up so well. We’re in similar situations, aren’t we?” Noah asked, seeking empathy. “Well, I guess you guys left on much better terms.” He sighs.

Before Bobby can reply, Blake approaches the boys and takes a seat on the day bed beside them.

“Hey boys, mind if I steal Bobby for a moment?” Blake asks, a smoldering stare finding his gaze. Bobby looks at Noah for help, but he’s already getting up to leave.

“He’s all yours! Have fun, Bobs.” Noah chimes as he walks away to find a new sulking spot.

“How’ve things been between you and...um, your previous partner?” Blake asks, seemingly forgetting her name. 

He breathes her name out and it flows like a cloud off his lips, delicate and a soft, as if he’s been waiting for the chance to speak about his girl.

“Honestly, I don’t think it could be going any better.” He starts, a dreamy look in his eyes as he envisions the girl who’s stolen his heart. “She’s like, the coolest, funniest person I’ve ever met. I can’t believe it’s only been two weeks. Everyone says, “a day is like a week in the villa”. I didn’t believe it before I came in, but after meeting her...” he trails off, wondering if it was purely the affect the villa had on contestants, or if that’s what it felt like when you met “the one”. 

Blake opens her mouth to speak, but Bobby doesn’t realize as he’s lost in thought, as he continues to gush, “and you know, she’s the type of girl who bakes and she means homemade with love, not that stuff out of a box.” He adds, remembering when a girl he previously dated claimed to share his passion.

“So…you’re not open to getting to know new people then?” She gives a small smile.

Bobby blushes, embarrassed he didn’t realize her true intentions earlier. 

“Oh, sorry about that. Can’t say I am — at least, not in that way. But if you need a friend during your stay, don’t hesitate to reach out. I’ve been told in a good listener.” He smiles and she returns it seemingly genuinely grateful for his words.

“Would you be comfortable with sharing a bed? Most of the others have paired up aside from Noah.” She says, biting her lip nervously.

“Oh! Don’t worry about that. You can take my bed and I’ll sleep out here.” Bobby suggests.

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want you to be lonely.” She smiles, flirtatiously.

“I’m sure. Besides, Noah looks like he could use some company.” Bobby points out as his friend is laying on another day bed nearby with a pillow over his face. 

Bobby and Blake made their way upstairs with the rest of the islanders to prepare for bed. He grabbed the pillow she used to lay on, and although Marisol had laid on it last night, it still smelled like his girl. He carried it downstairs with him and propped it up against the headboard of the day bed. 

He returned to discover Noah was already asleep, the pillow no longer on top of his face. Bobby understood as he was also emotionally worn from the events of the day, and laid down in the bed next to Noah’s.

Once he was settled under the covers, he realized this was the first time today he was truly alone with his thoughts. He turned onto his side and was now facing the empty half of the bed. 

For a moment, he imagines her hair splayed out over the pillow, the scent of her shampoo marking the object as her own. Her eyes shut, dreaming peacefully, but a smile etched onto her lips, stealing his heart even when she was dreaming. He frowned and turned to face the other way, knowing a good night’s sleep simply wouldn’t happen if he kept wishing she was there. However, this side made him crave her touch even more, considering she always insisted on being the big spoon. He takes a moment to remember the way she’d press her body against his, warm and comforting, wrapping her arm around him to bring him close, and kissing the crook of his neck before whispering goodnight into his ear.

He missed her. 

The next morning, he woke up, opening his eyes slowly and then shutting them quickly due to the sun’s harsh light. He takes his time stretching, then tucks the pillow safely under his arm, bringing it back inside to preserve the scent of her for as long as he can. There was something strange about waking up without her here, almost as if the air had a melancholy feel to it. After all, she’d been by his side since the moment their journey began. Knowing he needs to be the glue in the villa for the dynamics between a sulking Noah and cracking on Rahim, he makes his way to the communal bathroom and steps into the shower, hoping to clear his head.

As he steps out of the steam filled glass, he catches his own gaze in the mirror. He takes a moment to take in his appearance. It was no secret Bobby had his insecurities, but since coming to the villa, he’s started to be more accepting of himself. No doubt due to the girl who wore her heart on her bikini strap. He was thankful she was so comfortable expressing herself and her feelings, a trait Bobby underestimated until now, as it was helping him see himself through her eyes. His eyes linger across his chest for a moment. The freckles, scattered all about his upper body, used to make him apprehensive to take his shirt off as he viewed them as blemishes. Yet, he walks into this villa and finds a woman who can’t seem to keep her lips off them.

_ “I don’t know what it is!” She exclaimed, jokingly. “I can’t call them cute because it’s not the right word,” she elaborates, face scrunching up and she was deep in thought. “it’s just…they’re part of what make you, you. I couldn’t imagine you without them, and I adore you. So I adore them.” She finishes, smiling brightly, happy with her answer. _

_ “If my freckles keep your lips on me, I suppose I’ll have to keep in the sun, won’t I?” He joked, a blush appearing across his cheeks as he smirked. _

He smiles fondly at the memory, but it slowly turns into a frown as he focuses his attention to the mirror once more. Although his shoulders were broad, he was definitely on the leaner side compared to his lads, who all seemed to be ripped. Surely, in Casa Amor, each of those six boys would be well fit. The only thing Bobby truly felt confidence in was his humor…but that’s not to say a boy over there could be funnier.

“Guys! I’ve got a text!” he hears Siobhan yell. Taking one last look in the mirror, he walks away knowing it’s for the best, making his way downstairs to join the others.

“Islanders, tonight the Main Villa will take on Casa Amor in a series of cheeky challenges. The first villa to complete each challenge wins a point. The villa that receives the most points will win a party tonight.” Siobhan announces, the excitement in her voice growing with each word. 

“Alright boys! We’re winning this one!” Rahim says confidently and clapping his hands, his competitive side coming out.

“Main Villa’s got this in the bag!” Bobby agrees, pushing the thought of the girls in Casa Amor aside for the time being and trying to enjoy the moment with his lads.

All of the islanders are sitting around the bean bags near the pool, anxiously awaiting the first text from the island overlords. Suddenly, the famous text tone rings.

“The shortest girl must kiss the tallest boy!” Shannon reads, sitting firmly in her seat, knowing she’s nowhere near the shortest. 

Jakub stands up immediately, ready to participate, as his current partner Emily pops up from the bean bag she was sitting in. Emily gets on her tip toes and kisses Jakub. 

“Speedy, guys!” Bobby compliments them as he claps in support, his face appearing care free but his mind racing as he second guesses if his girl is shorter than Marisol. He’d always been the type to live in the moment. Why was it so hard to do now?

Another ding, and Rahim pulls out his phone and reads, “First islanders to have an underwater kiss!” Almost immediately, Shannon grabs his hand and pulls him into the pool. Rahim, surprised by the sudden movement, takes a second to gather himself, but quickly ducks his head under and kisses her.

“Get your head in the game!” Shannon yells, seemingly as a joke, but Rahim frowns as they surface.

“Could’ve done with some warning.” He replies as they make their way out of the pool. Ding!

“The oldest girl and youngest boy must do six different sex positions.” Lucas reads, then looks up, unsure. “It’s definitely not me, I’m twenty-seven. Anyone under twenty-three?” he asks, looking at Gary.

“Twenty-two, mate.” Rahim says, shyly raising his hand and standing up. Siobhan stands up shortly after, looking rather disappointed.

“Go on then.” Siobhan says, waiting for him to start. They stand awkwardly in front of each other before Siobhan sighs and takes the lead, making eyes at Jakub in every position. Bobby looks to Emily, Jakub’s partner, who’s visibly annoyed as Jakub watches Siobhan smugly.

“That was sure to cost us some time.” Gary says, discouraged. 

Ding! 

Gary looks at his phone and his face reddens. “I, um, have to give a lap dance.” He stands, scanning the girls for who looks most welcoming, and decides on Blake as he does a few body rolls in her face.

“You’re going to nail the heart rate challenge, mate.” Bobby laughs, as do the rest of the islanders, as Gary makes up his moves on the go. Another ding rings out, and Gary back away, laughing and taking his seat.

“I need to kiss someone for at least thirty seconds.” Blake reads, focusing her attention on Bobby. Bobby is too busy avoiding her eyes and sinking into his bean bag to realize her gaze has been set on him since she finished reading.

“Let’s do this, Blake.” Lucas says, walking over and taking her by the waist, his lips connecting with hers like he’s been waiting for his opportunity. Blake returns it with similar excitement, and Bobby can feel the worry in the back of his head intensify. 

That doesn’t look like it’s just for the challenge, mate.

Another ding goes off, and Bobby realizes it’s his phone. He’s sweating bullets as he opens it, hoping it’s nothing too spicy. “You must give one of the girls a piggyback ride around the lawn.” Bobby smiles, happy to have a tame challenge compared to most.

He notices Emily, who he doesn’t know well considering she’s spent most her time with Jakub, looking down since Jakub has been entertaining Siobhan’s flirting. He walks over with a kind smile.

“Care for a piggyback ride?” he asks, bending down slightly. “Your chariot awaits!” A bright smile returns to her face as she gets onto his back.

“Don’t mind if I do!” she wraps her arms around his neck and he runs as quickly as he can, doing what he does best by cheering someone up. She’s shrieking with laughter, and Bobby takes pride in helping her, even if it was only for a moment.

Once they return, he sets her down gently and he plops down into his bean bag. 

Ding! 

Siobhan gets her phone out and reads, “Siobhan, time to turn one of these boys into a blushing beauty.” She walks over to Jakub and climbs on his lap, then presses a kiss to his lip while running her hands over his chest. Everyone is stunned for a moment, and Emily looks completely betrayed.

Once Siobhan pulls away, Jakub isn’t blushing, but rather smirking. She shrugs “Oops, thought it would work.” Feigning disappointment as she walks away. Bobby sighs as he sees Emily is fuming. 

Ding!

“Each islander must suck another islander’s toe.” Noah states, chuckling. Naturally, a challenge this light hearted would come at a time where tensions are at an all time high.

“Toe boy, you get your time to shine!” Gary jokes, eyeing Bobby.

“I told you that was a joke!” Bobby laughs and rolls his eyes, walking over to Emily once more. He gives her a welcoming smile, “Would you like to suck my toes? Apparently, I’ve got quite the reputation.” He jokes. 

“I’d be honored.” She laughs as they sit across from each other on the floor and suck each other’s toes, quickly.

Ding! 

“Islanders, your final challenge is Seventh Heaven! One boy will pick one girl for some private time in the Main Villa cupboard. The two of you must stay inside for as long as it takes the others to complete seven pushups, seven star jumps, and seven burpees.” Jakub reads. Before anyone else can respond, Jakub makes eyes at Siobhan.

“Care to join me?” he asks, offering his arm. She literally jumps at the offer and the two run off for their alone time. Bobby looks at Emily sympathetically as they begin their exercise.

“If you need anyone to talk to,” Bobby starts, “you know where to find me.” He finishes, taking a deep breath between.

“Thanks, Bobby. You’re as sweet as you come off on the telly.” Emily replies, giving a grateful smile. “I think I’ll take you up on that chat later.” Bobby smiles. If there’s one thing that made him could make feel better, it would be helping someone else. After everyone completed their workouts, Noah made his way over to knock on the cupboard door. Jakub and Siobhan decided to stay in.

Ding!

“Main Villa, you lost to Casa Amor by three points and therefore will not be having a party this evening. #makeyourownfun” Bobby read, not so much disappointed by missing out on the party as he was wondering which challenges his girl had to do.

Once the evening had come, Emily did just that as she approached Bobby while he was sitting with the rest of the boys.

“Still up for that chat?” she asks, a hopeful smile appearing. He nodded and excused himself from the boys, walking with her over to the bean bags for a casual chat.

“You know, everyone says not to put all your eggs in one basket, but I get it.” Bobby starts, playing with the tips of the grass as he spoke. “Not necessarily about your choice in Jakub, but investing your time into the person who you click with.” He smiles cheekily.

“Ugh, I know. That’s the whole reason I came on the show, because I always end up with the worst guys.” She laughs halfheartedly, seemingly disappointed in herself for making the same mistake. “Have to admit, though, they seem happy together. I just wished I hadn’t let him in so easily. I shouldn’t have done bits the first night.” She admits, frustrated with herself.

“Hey, don’t blame yourself. Jakub shouldn’t have led you on.” Bobby reassures her. She nods, playing with the tips of her blonde hair and shrugging.

“It’s fine. I guess I wasn’t ready, yet.” She accepts her truth. Bobby furrows an eyebrow.

“Why are you talking about it like your journey is over? It’s only the end of your second day! You’ve got plenty of time.” He tries reassuring her.

“Jakub is probably going to couple up with Siobhan. I spoke to Rahim yesterday, but he seemed way more interested in Shannon. There’s no use in cracking on with Noah since the only girl he can think about is Hope…I could say the same for you in regards to your girl,” she jokingly nudges him. “and Lucas is a tough one. He seems pretty into Blake, if you ask me, but she’s also exactly like…well, you know.” Emily continued, insinuating Blake and his love were essentially carbon copies.

“Yeah, it’s weird how they’ve done that. Siobhan looks so much like Hope, too.” Bobby agrees, wishing they hadn’t given the boys a constant reminder of thie other halfs. 

“Anyway, what I’m trying to say is that I’ve accepted my time here is limited, and I thought you could use someone to talk to.” Emily continued, giving him an encouraging smile.

“Me? I don’t need someone to talk to.” Bobby laughs, nervously. “I’m the one who sort out the problems. Kind of like the dad of the villa, but more like the cool older brother.” He winks.

“True, but you can’t deny you’ve been a little lost without your other half here.” She states, as if she’s waiting for him to open up. Bobby stays quiet as he takes in her words. Had it been that noticeable? 

“Remember, we’ve seen all your beach hut scenes,” she smiled. “hers too, actually.” These words weigh heavily on Bobby as he realizes she’s seen bits none of the other islanders have. During his introduction to the island, he’d insinuated he’d been unlucky in love until now. Most of his time in the beach hut was spent gushing about his partner, but when asked why he hasn’t said this to her, he’d brush it off with a self-deprecating joke.

“I mean, without giving too much away, you two are much more on the same page than you’re letting on.” She encourages him.

Bobby smiles as he considers her words, then it slowly fades as he realizes he’s been holding his guard up for so long, maybe he’s forgotten how to take it down. Now his love was paying the price for it.

To say he’s been burned before was an understatement. He was a bit of a late bloomer when it came to dating, not having his first kiss until he was in his late teens, and somehow ended up becoming friends with benefits with most of the girls he’d caught feelings for. He’d been through that game a few times; good enough to fill their lonely nights, but not enough to introduce to their friends and family. A romantic at heart with the front of a class clown, he even made a cake shaped in “his image” with the words “more than this?” written across – a light hearted grand gesture, in his mind. She wasn’t amused, or interested.

Then, he met his (now) ex-girlfriend, and it seemed like his luck finally changed. Their first date started out well enough, and he’d cleverly left his fake wallet behind, hoping it would give her an excuse to see him again. About a week later she turned up with a completely stamped loyalty card for his favorite coffee place and asked to see him again. He accepted, thrilled that he may finally get his chance at something real.

Their relationship lasted the better part of a year, and he was over the moon with how it was going until the very end. She was outgoing, naturally beautiful, and all his. Sure, she didn’t always get his humor, but he assumed that was to be expected. Not all jokes were bound to be taken well.

Bobby only began to suspect something was wrong one night while she was sleeping as he was getting ready for bed. He heard her whisper another man’s name, and a small smile appeared on her face, eyes closed as she slept blissfully. Bobby’s mind replayed all the moments leading up to then; wearing perfume more often, keeping her phone in her hands at all times, all those late nights at work. It finally made sense.

After that, Bobby was never the same. He’d given his heart away a long time ago, and when his ex-girlfriend decided she was done with it, she’d only returned half.

Maybe it was supposed to happen, though. So his love could complete it with her own damaged pieces.

“I think you should try opening up to her a bit more. I’m not saying you need to profess your love or anything,” she laughs, presumably at the nervous face he gives her in return. “Just make sure she knows how much she means to you. The two of you get so caught up taking care of everyone else, you don’t always focus on each other.” Bobby raises his eyebrows and takes that in for a moment, not realizing where his priorities got lost some times, but nods receptively.

“Can I ask,” Bobby starts nervously, hesitating as if he’s afraid to hear the answer. “Do we come off as a friendship couple?” he frowns. He’s believed up to this moment that his connection with her has felt different to any other girl he’s been with, and the thought of the public seeing them as nothing more was crushing.

“Absolutely not.” Emily laughs. “It’s weird, because things in the villa are so centered around Noah and Hope, it seems like sometimes the lot in here forget you’ve been together just as long. Don’t tell anyone I told you, but you guys are actually one of the favorite couples.” She reassured him. “Well, last time I checked anyway.” She continued, likely referring to the waiting period all contestants had to go through.

“I feel like you’re telling me too much.” Bobby laughed, nervous they were going to get a warning text, but a massive weight off his shoulders. He’s been through so much in love the thought of opening up alone was daunting, especially when speaking to her, as he’d never felt this way about anyone before. However, the public’s opinion was more than just how likeable they are. Bobby knew first hand public saw the islanders in their most vulnerable moments. No one held back in the beach hut, as it was the only place you really felt alone, so their opinion was based off what was in the islander’s hearts. He smiled, finally feeling a semblance of genuine reassurance. 

“Like I said, my journey is over. I might as well help you out.” Emily smiles, shrugging.

“I really appreciate it.” Bobby says, his mind being put at ease for the first time since she’s left.

The rest of the night passed with the islanders mingling, some complaining about missing out on the party, and others cracking on without a care in the world. Bobby was keeping a close eye on Lucas, who decided he would share a bed with Blake tonight, even though he’d insisted on sending his tee shirt to Bobby’s girl yesterday. Noah was trying harder to bond with the group, but everyone could see his heart wasn’t in it. Bobby never imagined Casa Amor would be this hard.

When it came time for bed, Bobby took his pillow downstairs and made himself comfortable on his day bed of choice. Noah was following closely behind, getting into his own bed and looking over at Bobby.

“How are you holding up, mate?” Noah asked.

“I’m doing alright. I never realized how long two days could feel.” Bobby chuckles, the worry apparent in his voice. “Do you think it’ll be over tomorrow?” he asked, reaching out for a glimmer of hope.

“I’m not sure. I feel like they’d send out a text telling us it was our final night.” Noah explained. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Bobby sighed and nodded; the sound of defeat accompanying his words. There’s a comfortable silence between the two of them before Noah breaks it once more.

“I miss her, mate. I know we’ve got our problems, but I don’t feel like myself without her.” he opened up, looking over at Bobby to empathize. “You haven’t been yourself, either. Much quieter, which is nice,” Noah chuckles as Bobby rolls his eyes. “but I guess that’s how it is when you go without your partner from the beginning.”

Bobby nods in agreement, but doesn’t say anything back at first. It’s hard to believe everyone else notices how lost in thought he’s been without her around.

“You and Hope are going to be just fine, mate. Just a bump in the long winding road that is the life of Nope.” Bobby jokes, trying to reassure his friend. 

“We can hope.” Noah smiles and nods.

That night Bobby struggled to fall asleep and spent most of the night stargazing instead, wondering if she was on a day bed in other villa, looking up at the same sky. He imagines himself as the boundless sheet of darkness, blank and feeling purposeless, and she was his stars, as she’d become the best part of him. 

The sun rose the next day and Bobby couldn’t seem to pull himself out of bed. Not usually one for a lie in, he’d usually be making breakfast for everyone by now, but her absence was having a bigger impact than he imagined it would’ve. Of course, he expected to miss her, but this experience was making him think about so much more than the present. The night before she left, they’d intended to have a chat about the disaster recoupling, but they’d never gotten the chance to. Although they exchanged a reassuring goodbye, he couldn’t help but wonder after the conversation with Emily if he’s done everything he could to show her how much she means to him.

A text breaks his train of thoughts as he looks to the bed where Noah slept last night. He’s still lying there, apparently awake, as he reaches for his phone.

“Guys, I got a text!” Noah yells, lacking enthusiasm. Slowly, the other islanders start to make their way round. Noah does a double take as he checks his phone again. “Oh, wait. It’s a video.” 

The girls back away, now uninterested, as the boys all hop into the day bed. Noah presses play and the beginning opens with Chelsea talking to the girls around a stunning pool.

“These guys are like a box of chocolates! Pick your favorite!” she laughs, watching a tall, dark, and handsome guy in the background make drinks. It quickly cuts to a scene of Marisol, chatting away, as a broad shouldered, naval tattooed man is attempting to sneak up on her. It doesn’t work, but she appreciates the effort as she wraps her arms around him in response.

“Does anyone think he looks just like Gary?” Rahim asks.

_ “Shhh!” _ the boys answer simultaneously, though Noah’s is particularly strong. Must be from all the practice.

Now, Lottie appears on the screen, and she’s talking with a guy who can only be described as one hundred percent her type on paper. Bobby’s eyes trail over to Gary, who looks like he’s breaking a sweat. Their conversation seems innocent enough, but she’s touching his forearm gingerly and enjoying the attention. Before anything sinister can happen, the video cuts to Hope. Noah’s eyes fixate on the screen as he watches her flirt with a lean, fit guy who’s talking about how he’d love to take her for a walk. It cuts again to Hope winking at a guy who’s absolutely ripped, yet you wouldn’t expect it if he had more clothes on. Then, again, it shows Hope whispering to the guy Chelsea seemed to be getting on with. After that, Priya appears on screen, cuddled up with a blue haired man who’s looking at her adoringly.

Finally, the moment Bobby has been terrified of, it shows his girl. She’s leaning over and whispering into the first guy they saw Hope flirting with. After only a moment of whispering, his face becomes red and she pulls away smiling. Bobby can’t help but notice the other islanders in the background sitting on bean bag chairs, and his mind goes to one thing – the challenge. If that’s the only thing they found interesting enough to send, he had no concerns at all. He looked at the rest of the boys now that the video had ended and they were mixed reactions everywhere.

Bobby’s never seen Noah look so crushed besides the disaster recoupling, as the boys are fondly calling it, when Jakub took Hope before he had to opportunity. Gary looked alright, considering he was weighing his options with the new girls as well, though none of them had really caught his eye. 

“What are you bothered about, mate? You’re not even coupled up with the girl.” Jakub spits as he eyes up Noah.

“Is that some kind of joke? You have no right the be upset considering you’ll be bringing Siobhan back.” Noah retaliates, having no interest in continuing this conversation with him.

“Who said I’d be doing that?” Jakub answers, smugly, before walking away to join the girls again. Bobby sighs. 

Who let this guy in here?

Bobby looks over at Lucas who is clearly bothered. He studies his face for a moment, wondering what it could possibly be – maybe in reference to Hope?

“I can’t believe she prides herself on her loyalty, but when she’s away for two days she has no problem grafting on guys. Got yourself a real keeper there, Bobby.” Lucas says, obviously hurt, as he gets up and walks away.

“Oi! Don’t talk about my girl like that!” Bobby shouts as he watches Lucas walk away.

“Don’t let him get to you, mate. You know he’s the jealous type.” Gary says, sinking into the day bed.

“I don’t know, man. By the looks of it, I’d say all the girls were grafting pretty hard except Lottie, maybe.” Rahim says, nervously. He’d already decided he would be coupling up with Shannon, and was secretly hoping Lottie would find a better fit to bring back so he didn’t have to face her wrath.

“You guys could see that was a challenge, right? Why would she be doing that in front of everyone?” Bobby asked Rahim, in disbelief he could be doubting her.

“You never really know, do you, mate?” he shrugs. “I’m sure you two will be fine. She’s big on loyalty, and she’s never given you a reason to doubt her. It’s just…videos don’t lie, do they?” Rahim asks.

“When it’s taken out of context, yeah. They do.” Noah states, frowning. An uncomfortable silence falls around the boys as they consider what they just watched, hoping the end of Casa Amor is upon them.

The afternoon came around and Bobby decided it was time to break some of the tension. Gary had fallen asleep on the day bed, properly worn out after all of the speculation the boys had been doing, and Bobby was approaching well prepared with a can of whipped cream and a feather from one of the girls evening dresses.

Carefully, he sprayed an enormous pile of cream in Gary’s open hand, nervous the sound of the whirling air would wake him. He lucked out, though, as Gary didn’t stir a bit, and he gently tickled the feather against the tip of Gary’s nose.

Almost immediately after, Gary hits himself in the face with the cream, and Bobby punches the air as he laughs.

“Yes! The classics never fail!” Bobby praises himself, the mischievous sparkling in his eyes returning for the first time in days.

“Yeah, real inventive there, Bob.” Gary groans, keeping one eye shut to avoid getting cream in it and licking some off his hand. “I appreciate you going for the edible cream over shaving cream, but we need to get those girls back here so you have a reason keep cool again.” Gary jokes.

“Keep cool? I’m always cool. Cool as a cucumber.” Bobby insists, sitting down and sighing. “Can’t be long now, can it? Surely three days is long enough.” 

Ding! 

“Got a text!” Gary yells as he opens the message. “Boys, tonight is your final night living in two separate villas. Tomorrow night, there will be a recoupling in which you must decide whether to remain coupled up with your current partner who has been living in Casa Amor, or recouple with one of the new girls. #stickorswitch”

Bobby gets up and does a happy dance. Finally. He couldn’t wait to see her beautiful face once more, to hold her a little tighter and for just a few moments longer, not realizing how much he took her presence for granted before.

“Show us how you really feel, Bobby.” Rahim snorts, taking Shannon’s hand in his own and smiling.

In the distance, he sees Lucas pulling Blake aside, and his happy thoughts are over taken with a sense of worry Lucas wouldn’t keep his word. He watches as Blake smiles and leans in for a kiss, her face beaming with excitement. Bobby presses his lips together and takes a deep breath, preparing himself for the confrontation to come as he walks over.

“Hi, Blake. Mind if I borrow Lucas for a moment?” Bobby asks, politely as possible.

“Sure, I’ll be in the kitchen, babes.” Blake smiles, kissing Lucas’ cheek and walking off. Lucas looks at Bobby and frowns.

“I guess you saw our conversation.” Lucas admits, avoiding eye contact.

“You’re switching, aren’t you?” Bobby asks, finding no point in tip toeing around the conversation.

“…Yeah, I’m switching to Blake.” Bobby had a suspicion it would end this way the moment he started getting to know Blake more. She was a lovely girl, but she was also incredibly similar to his lass. It only made sense for Lucas to want to be with her. “You’re not mad?” Lucas asks, suspiciously.

“You’re going to do what’s best for yourself, and I get that.” Bobby starts, giving Lucas what he wants to hear. “I’m pretty sure Marisol will also be switching, meaning we’ll both be single. And if that means we’re at risk of being dumped, that means we get to start our lives together outside of here…and I may be more excited for that than anything else after this experience.” Bobby admits, smiling in light of the potentially detrimental news.

“So we’re cool?” Lucas asked, returning the smile.

“Well, I'm not over the moon about it,” Bobby defends. “but I get it. You need to follow your heart. So, yeah, we’re cool.” The boys grab hands and pull each other in for a hug, then go their separate ways for the rest of the night.

Later that evening, as the islanders were preparing for bed, Noah and Bobby were doing up their day beds for the final time. Though Bobby knew he could be a little too much for Noah at times, this mini break had brought them much closer considering they were the only two guys who had invested so much time into the girls they were separated from.

“You feeling nervous about tomorrow?” Noah asks as he settles under the blanket. 

“A bit. Rahim wasn’t exactly encouraging, was he?” Bobby jokes half-heartedly, his insecurities creeping back into his mind now that the distractions of the day were gone. “What about you?”

Noah is quiet as he takes time to consider. “Well, the video wasn’t exactly what I wanted to see. Obviously, I’m going to stick with Priya. I don’t think there was a moment the girls were away that I’ve stopped thinking about Hope. I guess distance does make the heart grow fonder.” Noah empathized, looking at Bobby.

“Honestly, mate. I’ve been such a mess without her here. I didn’t know I could get so stuck in my own head.” Bobby tried to explain, struggling with his words as he’s worn his mind out with his thoughts.

“You also didn’t crack nearly as many jokes.” Noah acknowledged, looking at him in a knowing way. 

“Yeah, I haven’t been feeling my funniest.” Bobby frowns, recognizing this has been his worst funk since arriving in the villa.

“Remember our first day here when all the lads were talking about how you know when you love someone? And you said it’s when you check to see if she laughs at your jokes?” Noah recalled.

“Yeah, what about it?” Bobby asked, curious to his point.

“Well, what if it’s actually when you stop making jokes because the only person you want laughing with you, isn’t around?” Noah askes, looking at Bobby for his reaction.

There they were. The words Bobby had been hiding from all this time. It had been just over two weeks in the villa and he’d continuously told himself it was too early — but the reality of the situation was she was now his best friend. They spent every moment of those two weeks together and she’d put up with countless, though sometimes mediocre jokes, the worst prank he’s pulled to date, and his reluctance to share his feelings with her. 

Marisol once told Bobby he had layers, and she was right. On the outside he could easily deflect any uncomfortable conversations with the right banter. He loved breaking up tension and took pride in restoring peace.

However, underneath that, there was a voice desperate to tell her that he’s never felt as confident in himself as he does now that she’s by his side. He wanted to tell her that he feels like he doesn’t deserve her, but if she’d let him, he’d never let a day go by where she wasn’t holding her stomach from laughing so hard, or where he didn’t bake whatever she was craving.

He’d stepped into this villa on day one, hopeful but doubtful due to his track record, yet she met his gaze, and he felt his defenses slipping already — distracted by the fireworks show that her eyes were. From that point onward, he’s felt himself falling for her with every passing day over the smallest interactions. It didn’t take much on her end. He was already stunned someone as gorgeous as her with such a kind heart could actually feel the same way towards him.

It was a treacherous game between his heart and mind — does he put it all out there and risk getting burned once more by the girl he’s cared about most? Or does he let it build, consuming him for as long as he keeps it inside? 

“I’m guessing you already knew that.” Noah laughed, taking Bobby’s silence as confirmation he’d been wanting to tell her for a while.

“Doesn’t it seem early on to feel that way, though?” Bobby asked. If anyone could relate, he would hope Noah could. 

Noah takes a moment to consider, choosing his words carefully, before saying, “It’s hard to say. On the outside? Maybe. But in here? I don’t think so. We haven’t got anything to do all day besides getting to know one another or waiting for a text.” Bobby nods, taking in his words.

“Well, I’m going to get some shut eye. Seems like you’ve got a lot to consider.” Noah states, smiling in Bobby’s direction. “As much as I’ll miss the quiet, reflective Bobby, it’ll be nice to have you back to normal tomorrow.” Noah says, smiling, as he settles himself. Bobby throws a pillow at him and they share a laugh before silence takes over, leaving Bobby to his thoughts once more.

The excitement and anxiety kept him awake until the early morning hours. He was battling the thoughts of her finding a better partner by imagining their future together. In fact, he’d already been planning dates around Glasgow. Though he complained about the weather often, he couldn’t wait to take her around his hometown to show her his favorite bakeries and coffee shops. She loved to dance, and he knew that would be a perfect way to introduce her to his sister and friends. It was almost strange how seamlessly she seemed to fit into his life…if they could make it past this hurdle.

The next morning, Bobby woke up in a panic from a nightmare, his anxiety inevitably getting the best of him. He had such a vivid dream the night before, he’d almost thought it was real if it hadn’t been so strange.

“Morning, toe boy! I made you a cuppa.” Gary said, sitting down and offering him tea. Bobby eyed it suspiciously, wondering if this way payback from yesterday. “Woah, you already? You look spooked.”

“I had the weirdest dream. Probably just nerves.” Bobby mumbled, only being awake for a few moments. “Thanks for this.” He mentioned, taking the cup and sipping slowly. His face scrunched up. Certainly not the best cup he’s had, but what a good mate for trying.

“Yeah? Lozza has a book all about dream meanings. Why don’t we check it out?” Gary perks up, standing and walking to the villa.

“I didn’t peg you as a guy who thought dreams had meaning.” Bobby teases, catching up to the crane operator. Gary’s silent for a moment, seemingly lost for words.

“You miss her, don’t you?” Bobby asked, sympathetically as they walked up the stairs.

“Yeah,” Gary sighs as they reach the bed he and Lottie used to share. He reaches into the side table and pulls out a colorful book, holding it close. “we’ve had a bit of a bumpy ride in here. I know we haven’t been together very long…but it felt right. Anyway, tell me about your dream.” He quickly changes the subject.

“Well, it started off good enough, as me and my girl were dancing. It felt like the ministry of sound party.” he pauses, smiling at the memory and how stunning she looked that night. “So, I twirled her, but after that, she spun away from me. She kept moving further away, but I was stuck in my place. I started running after her, but I couldn’t go anywhere. Then, I looked down and realized I couldn’t find my shoes. When I looked back up, she was gone.” Bobby explained, looking down, a little embarrassed he’d gotten so worked up by it. It didn’t sound as bad when he said it out loud, but he’s not sure if he’ll ever be able to shake the feeling of his heart racing when he awoke.

“Alright, let’s see here…dreaming about losing a shoe means you’re worried about security or protection, and running in place has a lot to do with control,” Gary reads, trying to summarize. “basically, you feel like no matter how much effort you put in, nothing is going to come out of it, anyway.”

“Well, this is a bleak dream.” Bobby laughs, trying to hide the insecurities of his mind.

“You’re telling me! Last thing, dreaming about dancing with someone you love could mean you’re ready to open yourself up and talk about your feelings.” Gary raises an eyebrow. 

Bobby takes the book from his hands, convinced Gary was making it up, and reads it back verbatim out of the book.

“I need to start giving Lottie more credit.” Bobby admits, putting the book back in its rightful home. 

“So basically, you’re ready to tell your girl how you feel, but because of the whole mini break thing, you’re feeling a bit helpless.” Gary explains as he puts it all together. “Is it time?” Gary asks.

“I’m not sure. I mean, I’ve been thinking about it, but I don’t know if I’m there yet. Besides, there’s always a chance she could switch.” He admits as Rahim’s words haunted his mind.

“Try not to worry about it, mate. Her and Lottie are one in the same. Loyal, sometimes to a fault.” Gary reassures, patting Bobby’s back. They exchange a smile and head back downstairs, ready for their final day on this mini break.

The afternoon air is warm on his face as Bobby finds himself in the kitchen making welcome home cupcakes for the girl’s arrival tonight. If there was anything that could get him out of his perpetual state of worry, it would be baking, and the look on her face when she sees her favorite cupcakes on the counter, waiting for her to come back as much as he was.

Bobby smiled, lost in his thoughts once more. He looks down, knowing if she was here, she’d be sat right on the floor in front of the oven as the cupcakes transformed from a sweet batter to a fluffy baked good; her favorite part of the entire process, and his first peek into how special she truly was.

_ “It’s like magic!” she exclaimed, bright eyed as she took her seat. Bobby looked at her and laughed, his heart fluttering at her ability to find happiness in the smallest thing._

__

__

_ “It’s science, darlin’.” He half joked, preparing to explain the chemical reactions to her. She waved her hand, shooing him for ruining her fun. _

_ “Isn’t science just magic that has an explanation?” She asked, patting a seat next to her. He opened his mouth to reply, then shut it just as quickly. _

_“Well, you’re not wrong.” He admits, settling beside her and kissing her cheek, knowing he could get used to the excitement in her eyes whenever he baked. _

_ Damn, he missed her. _

“You’ve made me look like an absolute MUG!” Siobhan screams, bringing Bobby back from a trip down memory lane and pulling him back to reality. She storms into the kitchen and takes Bobby’s freshly washed wooden spoon, chucking it into the pool out of anger.

“What an arm!” Bobby says out loud by mistake, only causing Siobhan to become more enraged. Instantly, Bobby feels awful, and he goes to follow her before feeling a hand gently grip his arm, holding him back.

“Honestly, it’s better to give her some space.” Emily warned. “Jakub is sticking with Hope.” She explained before Bobby could ask. Bobby’s jaw dropped and he covered it with his hand.

“He’s unbelievable.” Bobby said, feeling awful for the way he’s treated both of the girls. “Are you alright, Emily? You haven’t exactly had the easiest go in here.” He asked.

“Yeah, thanks for asking. I feel bad for her, but maybe it’s just a bit of instant karma.” She shrugged. Bobby gave a small smile and nodded, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug, knowing she needed one.

“You’re a good guy, Bobby.” Emily says as she hugs him back. “I’ll be voting for you and your girl, just so you know.” She assures him, making Bobby grin. There were few positive things that had come out of the Casa Amor experience, but at the end of the day, he’s glad he can say he at least made a friend.

The evening Bobby had been waiting for had finally arrived, and it had only become real to him now that they had said their goodbyes to the Casa Amor girls. Only two of the six would be joining the rest of the islanders; Shannon, who Bobby was ecstatic about considering Rahim’s had such a tough time in here, and Blake, who Bobby was a bit less enthusiastic about for obvious reasons.

Now, all of the boys were waiting inside the villa to make their way out to the fire pit. Bobby paced back and forth as he was attempting to walk off his nervous energy. It felt as though his stomach was tied in knots as he imagined himself walking out to the fire pit and seeing her holding hands with another man. Deep down, he knew she would never do that to him, but the insecurities in the back of his mind seemed to be convinced any of those fit lads could make her happier. After all, what man wouldn’t want to spend his time making her smile? He was just some freckle faced baker with silly jokes. 

“Bobs! Relax, mate. It’s going to be fine.” Gary said as he watched him pace back and forth. “I’m getting nervous just watching you.”

“Sorry, mate. I can’t seem to get out of my head.” Bobby admits, taking a deep breath to steady himself, but it feels as though he can’t get any oxygen out of it. His mind whirls as he internally practices his “I’ll always be there for you” speech, not so ready to accept the possibility of her only seeing him as a friend after this, but knowing he’d do anything to keep her in his life.

Ding!

The boys look around, nervously, as Noah pulls out his phone and gulps.

“Looks like I’m first. Wish me luck, boys.” He says, pressing his lips together and walking out the door. There’s a silent tension in the air, and Bobby’s resisting the urge to start pacing again. 

Ding!

Bobby reaches for his phone, but realizes it’s Gary’s and feels his heart sink. Simultaneously, he feels relieved and disappointed as his mind races in different directions, the anticipation of her decision weighing heavily on his heart.

“That’s me.” Gary checks his phone, as he starts making his way to the door. He turns and gives a nod before walking outside. Bobby takes a seat in an effort to calm himself. 

Ding! 

“Ready to make your Main Villa debut?” Rahim smiles as he reads his phone, offering Shannon his arm. She takes it, gratefully.

“Of course! Let’s meet the girls!” she smiles, walking out with him.

Bobby attempts another deep breath, closing his eyes, and picturing his love’s face in his mind. Memories flash before his eyes – the way her eyes captivated him when they met on the first day, how her laugh had become his favorite sound, the way it felt so right when they were holding one another at the end of each day – and he feels calmer than before. His insecurities may always be in the back of his mind, but if there was one thing he was sure of, it was that he loved that girl to bits.

Ding!

Finally, he hears that sound and it’s accompanied with a vibration, the signal that it was his turn. He looked up at the remaining boys and gave a smile with false confidence.

“See you on the other side, lads.” Bobby said with a wink, turning and walking out the door. He couldn’t see the girls through the paneling yet, but there were only a few steps in between him and the girl he’d fallen so hard for. As he takes each step, he’s reminded of why he’s fallen for her, his heart and mind seemingly on the same page.

He takes his first step and he thinks back to the moment he first laid eyes on her, making a lame joke about a beefcake, and she laughed. 

As he takes his next step, he remembers their brunch date. It had only been a handful of days in, yet here she was, knowing exactly what his perfect date and life goal answers were. He could never forget how beautiful she looked when he dropped to his knees and serenaded her.

Then, with another step, he remembers how gracefully she handled Lucas and Henrik’s arrival. Not every girl in the villa would have woke up the rest of the islanders, yet another she’s displayed her true intentions of being only his.

The way she helped him win Mr. Love Island and told him he was enough for her, something he struggled with constantly.

Their first night in the hideaway; the way their hands shook and they explored one another’s bodies for the first time, excited, but nervous, both aware this was so much more than a summer fling, but never daring to say it out loud.

How she stood her ground when she didn’t want to participate in Operation Nope, and she ended up being right about Priya’s intentions behind it. Dancing at the Ministry of Sound party, holing her close and watching her laugh for what might’ve been the first time during that stressful day. The way she got into the mud with him and slathered it across his skin, as he did to her, her smile as bright as ever.

During all of these little moments she’d stolen pieces of his heart, and he knew damn well that if she broke it today, it would be worth it still just to experience the undeniable spark in the atmosphere when they were together. 

The fire pit is in his view with the final step and his eyes meet hers; holding his gaze as she did the first day they met. He walks towards her with a grin so wide he can feel his eyes crinkling with happiness.

“I’m back, ladies! Single and ready to mingle.” He winks. Bobby can see the other girls smiling in his peripheral vision, but his eyes haven’t left hers. “Seems like I’m not the only one?” he grins as he approaches her. She stands and walks to him, quickly, as if she needs to be in his arms as much as he needs her.

He welcomes her into his arms and he inhales deeply, taking what feels like his first breath since he’s been out of her atmosphere, and missing the intoxicating smell of her shampoo and perfume. His arms wrap around her tightly, not usually one to feel the need to keep her close, but after this separation he can’t seem to imagine letting her go. 

“I knew you’d stick.” She says, confidently. He feels his heart warm and he kisses the top of her head, then bring his fingers underneath her chin, lifting her gaze to meet his and he presses a kiss to her perfect, soft lips. It’s sweet and sensual, filled with desperation on both ends from the pure torture this mini break has been, but interrupted all too soon by Marisol.

“I’m sorry for leaving you vulnerable, Bobby.” Marisol says, looking guilty as though she misjudged the situation.

“Don’t be! I’m sure I can figure something out,” he says, pulling his girl a little closer into his chest. “after all, have I ever really been single here?” he smirks, nuzzling into her hair. She laughs and pulls away, cupping his cheeks in her hands and kisses all over his face as a blush creeps across his face. Apparently, she’d missed his freckles. He laughs as she pulls away once more, taking each other’s hand and finding their seats. Safe, vulnerable – whatever it was – it wasn’t his priority. All he cared about now was making sure he never left her side again.

The islanders make their way through the rest of the recoupling without any crazy upsets. His girl didn’t have much of a reaction to Lucas recoupling. The only thing she seemed peeved by was the comments Blake made, which he completely understood. Once it was all situated, the islanders broke up into groups, and Bobby, his girl, Rahim, and Gary made their way for the bean bags. They caught up on some of the details that happened in the respective villas; funny stories, who stayed loyal, all of the highlights. Yet, there were some things that needed to be discussed alone.

“Lads, would you mind giving us a moment?” Bobby asked Gary and Rahim, who shared impressed looks as they stood to honor his request.

“Sure. See you two later.” Gary smirks and gives an exaggerated wink. 

There’s a comfortable silence between them as they’re left alone. They’re both smiling, over whelmed just to be near one another again, as they look into each other’s eyes.

“And then there were two.” She jokes, breaking the ice. 

Bobby took a moment to weigh his options. It didn’t feel like quite the right time to say those three pressing words, but he could also feel them on the tip of his tongue, wanting to scream them from rooftops so everyone knew she was his. Then, he thought back to his conversation with Emily –

_ “I think you should try opening up to her a bit more. I’m not saying you need to profess your love or anything…just make sure she knows how much she means to you.” _

“I just wanted to have you all to myself for a bit. I missed you so much.” He stated, gently taking her hand in his and lacing their fingers together. She smiled at him, scooting her bean bag closer.

“I missed you, too. Did the girls lay it on as thick as the guys? I felt like I could hardly get a moment alone.” She laughed, recalling her time.

“Nah, not really. Most of them seemed to know where my head was at.” He smiled. “You can’t blame them, though. Have you seen yourself? Of course, they’d be all over you. Like glaze on a doughnut.” Bobby jokes, winking in her direction. She laughs, and the sweet sound is testing him, taking all of his strength to resist blurting it out at this very moment.

“I thought about you the entire time you were gone. If I’m being honest, I was a bit of a wreck without you.” He starts, placing his other hand on top of hers as he looks in her eyes. She shifts closer to him, sensing it’s serious, and he continues. “It’s almost like I was homesick. I was worried you’d forget all about me.”

“Forget about you? Babe, I literally spooned a pillow in your absence. I didn’t realize how used to cuddling you I’ve gotten.” She laughed, a light blush covering her cheeks, embarrassed by the admission. 

There’s an undeniable electricity in the air – something like magic – as he laughed along, the image of her spooning a pillow too cute not to, and he realizes in the moment that maybe she’d fallen as deeply as he had. He studies her face for a moment and thinks he could tell her right now. Be the one to wear his heart on his sleeve and tell her he’s convinced he’ll never meet another woman like her. She starts leaning in for a kiss, and he leans in to meet her, too. Gravity pulls them closer and closer until their lips are moments away from meeting, and the feeling in the air intensifies, goosebumps appearing the skin on their arms and necks.

“I need to tell you something.” He whispers against her lips, breath hot on the sensitive skin. Her eyes raise to meet his, previously focused on his lips, and out of focus from the proximity.

“Go on.” She says, listening closely. 

There’s a pause between them, the only sound between them of heavy breathing, slow and filled with anticipation as three words lingered in the tension filled air.

“…I made cupcakes.” He states, pulling away and smiling, cheekily. 

“You tease.” She laughs as she rolls her eyes. A moment passes before she realizes he’s serious. “Are they vanilla with chocolate icing?” she asks. He nods in response and she jumps up from her bean bag.

“What are we waiting for?!” she asks, taking his hand and pulling him towards the kitchen. 

He would tell her one day, but for now, he wanted to hold onto the magic that filled the atmosphere when they were together. After all, he’d been told science was simply magic that had an explanation, and he feared the risk of losing that spark too quickly after all he'd been through. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my interpretation of how Bobby spent his time while the girls were away in Casa Amor! For stronger couples on Love Island, Casa Amor tends to become a reflective period where they evaluate their relationship. Since Bobby has a particularly hard time opening up to MC, and not so much his friends, I imagined him as being quite reflective and emotional. Also, as sassy during the Lurik confrontation. If you've ever seen the screenshots of our baker boy getting hurt you'll know he's got it in him.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
